


My Sourwolf

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Surprise Party, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: The pack throws Derek a surprise birthday party, which Derek secretly knew about and loves. Then Stiles ends up drunk and staying the night at the loft. Fluff ensues.





	My Sourwolf

“What?”

Stiles stops on the middle of the stairs and holds onto the railing, looking up at Cora’s back. She gets to the landing and glances down at him with a blank expression.

“Derek’s birthday is tomorrow,” she says slowly.

“Why didn’t he ever say anything?! I could have had something planned by now!”

Cora rolls her eyes and starts up the second flight of stairs. “He doesn’t like parties and birthday celebrations. He never has. It’s a miracle I even know when it is.”

Stiles hurries up after her, stumbling over the steps. “Well, if he ever was okay with it, what kind of things would he like? Streamers? Cake? Beer? A movie? Or would he be like one of those people that like to play games instead?”

“I don’t know, Stiles. He doesn’t talk about it because he doesn’t _like celebrating his birthday_.”

Stiles stops again and Cora sighs, turning to him. “Why doesn’t he like his birthday?”

Cora’s expression softens as she looks away. “Because it’s not just his birthday. It was Laura’s as well. They were the only ones who shared a birthday in the family so it was always a special day, a big day.”

“Oh… That makes sense.” He follows Cora up the rest of the stairs to the loft, letting her slide the door open.

Stiles pauses a few feet inside and glances around the spacious room, tapping a finger against his thigh. “You know what…? I’ll be back later. I just remembered I have errands to run.”

He barely notices Cora raise a brow before he dashes back down the stairs. He hurries back to his jeep and jumps inside, pulling his cell phone out. He pulls up his contacts and calls Scott, putting his phone to his ear.

“ _Hello?_ ” Scott’s voice comes through, sounding slightly muffled.

“Hey, Scott, it’s me,” Stiles replies. “I need your help with something.”

“ _If it’s getting Lydia to watch all of the Star Wars movies, I’m not doing it. It’s never gonna happen, dude._ ”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It will eventually! But no, that’s not why I’m calling. Tomorrow is Derek’s birthday and I want to something special for him.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Because it was Laura’s birthday, too. Cora said he hates doing anything for it, but when he did, it was always a big thing for their family. My guess is he hasn’t celebrated his birthday since the fire, because, well, you know. Anyway! I want to throw him a surprise party with the whole pack. Think you could help me?”

Scott’s quiet for a moment, but Stiles can clearly hear Allison in the background. “ _What are you thinking?_ ”

“Yes!” Stiles exclaims, fist pumping the air and wiggling excitedly in his seat. “Okay, so here’s the plan. That I just came up with. Danny and Jackson go buy some beer—who wouldn’t want beer, y’know? And then you, Boyd and Isaac distract him for a few hours while Allison and Lydia decorate and Erica and Cora can help me make a cake. We’d have to get started before noon to make it all work.”

“ _Yeah, I like it. I’ll message Boyd and Isaac._ ”

“Awesome! I’ll text everyone else out their assignments. Thank you so much, man! You’re the best!” Stiles hangs up and does another little dance in the car before he sends out a group text, making sure not to include Derek.

~

Derek blinks awake and rolls over, groaning as the sun glares into his room. His nostrils flare as the smell of bacon reaches him and pulls him out of bed. He changes out of his sweat bottoms into a pair of jeans and a red Henley then makes his way downstairs, following the delicious scent. He stops at the bottom to see Scott and Isaac sitting on the couch watching TV with Boyd standing at the stove.

“What are you guys doing here so early?” Derek inquires as he wanders further into the room.

“Hey, man!” Scott greets, jumping to his feet. “Boyd’s just making us breakfast before we go on a run. Isaac thought it might be fun if you joined us!”

Derek narrows his eyes at him. “How’d you get in?”

“Cora let us in,” Isaac told him. “Then she went on a run by herself.”

Sighing, Derek walks into the kitchen and peers over at the sizzling food. Boyd glances at him and smiles before he flips some pieces of bacon over in a large pan. “Alright. We can go on a run. If you can keep up.”

Scott snorts from across the room. “Of course we can keep up. You’ve been training us for months.”

Derek opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk. “Doesn’t matter. I can naturally run faster than you all since I’m more in tune with my wolf.”

“Hey! I’m getting there!” Isaac protests.

“You want to bet on that?” Boyd asks as he folds his arms over his chest and looks at Derek curiously.

Derek pours himself a glass of milk and sets the cup and carton down, meeting the beta’s gaze. “I don’t do bets. But if I did, I would win.”

“Oh, we are so betting on this,” Scott interjects as he walks over and places his hands on the counter. “If one of us three beats you, no training for a month.”

“And if I beat all of you, you’ll have to come to every training session,” Derek responds as he puts the carton of milk away and takes a sip of his drink. “Which will be every day after school for two hours.”

“Two?! Dude, no, I can’t do that! I’ve got lacrosse practice!”

“Then you shouldn’t have bet anything.” Derek watches Boyd dish up the food, smiling into his cup as Scott squawks and flails. “Let’s just worry about eating first. Then we’ll go on that run.”

 ~

Three hours later, Derek saunters into the loft, skin glistening with sweat. He pushes a hand through his damp hair and glances back at the betas as they all stumble in behind him.

“I hate you,” Isaac snaps at Scott who just groans and collapses on the couch.

“I hate myself,” Scott mumbles into the cushions.

Derek grins. “You should’ve listened when I said I don’t make bets.”

Isaac makes a face. “Yeah, whatever. Just go shower and change so we can have lunch.”

Derek hears Scott’s heartbeat pick up and glances over at him. “Oh yeah, lunch! Let’s head back to my place to get ready, Isaac.” The two help each other back out the front door, sliding it shut behind them.

“Mind if I shower here?” Boyd asks quietly.

“Of course. Hall bathroom is void of Cora’s stuff. Speaking of which, where is she? She should be back now.”

“Erica texted me during our run and said they’re both out shopping with Lydia.”

Derek makes a sound of acknowledgement before he heads up to his bedroom. He grabs a change of clothes and goes into his adjoined bathroom. After undressing, he steps into the shower and turns on some hot water, letting his tense muscles relax under the pressure. He stands under the spray for a few minutes as the water runs over his skin before he cleans himself.

Images of pale mole-dotted skin comes to the front of his mind and he closes his eyes. He lets his mind wander and soon feels phantom fingers dancing over his skin, plush lips caressing his shoulders and collarbone. He feels blood rush downward and sighs, sliding his own hand over his nipples. The lips travel down his abs, going lower and lower, and his hips jerk forward, bringing him out of his reverie.

He shuts the water off and grabs a towel, blatantly ignoring his hard on and willing it to go away. It only does so when he remembers that Boyd is still just a story below and could potentially smell his arousal. He gets dressed into the same outfit he had on that morning and goes back downstairs. Boyd gives him a knowing look and he feels heat rush up his cheeks, but thankfully, the beta doesn’t say a word.

~

It’s dark outside by the time Derek and the three betas head back to the loft. After they’d eaten lunch, the boys had dragged him to an arcade where he stood around and watched them play some ridiculous games. Then they’d shopping for some headphones for Isaac and a new jacket for Boyd. By the time they all got out of the Camaro, Isaac was starting to complain about being hungry and tired and Derek silently agreed. Halfway through it all, Isaac and Scott started to smell of excitement and couldn’t hold still even if they tried.

Derek lets the boys head up to the loft first, getting all of their high energies out. Boyd stays back and walks with him, if only to thank him for paying for the new clothing item. Derek smiles and pats Boyd on the back as they reach the final landing and follow Scott and Isaac over to the loft’s door.

Derek gives Scott a curious look when he notices the beta is practically vibrating on the spot from excitement. Derek pulls his keys out, unlocks the door and slides it open. His eyebrows go up when he sees the rest of the pack jump out of random places, yelling, ‘Surprise’. Glancing around the large area, he sees party streamers dangling from the ceiling, intertwined with twinkling lights. Balloons are tied to the beams and the desk had been moved to the middle of the room, a giant cake sitting atop it that has ‘Happy birthday, Sourwolf’ written on it. With a closer look, a squiggly wolf is drawn underneath, howling up at a dark sky.

Derek smiles as the pack slowly surround and hug him individually. “Thank you, guys. This is great.”

“Are you surprised?” Stiles asks as he comes up to him. Derek nods and pulls him into a tight hug. “Good! Jackson, Danny, bring out the kegs!” Stiles shouts, spinning away from Derek. The alpha shakes his head and grabs Stiles’ arm.

“You did a great job,” Derek tells him.

Stiles’ jaw drops. “How did you—?”

“I was gone for seven hours, Stiles. Every time I mentioned coming back here, they’d come up with something else to do. And Boyd may be good at keeping secrets, but Scott and Isaac couldn’t keep their mouths shut, especially when they thought I wasn’t around. Now why don’t you go get something to drink? You’ve earned it.”

“Uh, okay, alright. Yeah, I’ll do that. You want anything?”

Derek shakes his head and watches the human flail over the drinks. His gaze flickers to the bulbous butt that is perfectly pronounced in the tight jeans Stiles has on and he wets his lips, his wolf howling in the back of his mind. He clears his throat and glances around to see everyone else already letting go as Lydia turns on some music, the sound blasting through some hidden speakers.

He lets himself smile again before he starts making his rounds of endless chatter for the night.

~

Most of the pack has left around one in the morning, all the wolves safe to drive home since they couldn’t get drunk—but they sure did try. Isaac and Stiles are the only ones still milling about. Stiles is laying on the couch, giggling about something that Isaac said that wasn’t really that funny, while Isaac was finishing off a beer.

“Why don’t you two head home?” Derek suggests as he glances around the messy loft. “I can clean this all up in the morning.”

“Alright, I’m gonna head over to Boyd and Erica’s place for the night then,” Isaac replies, hopping off the counter. “Boyd finally got a new PS4 and I’ve been _dying_ to play it.”

Derek chuckles as Isaac leaves then wanders over to the couch. “Hey Stiles.”

The boy peers up at him, face flushed, eyes unfocused and grins. “Heyyy Sourwolf! Wasn’t your birthday party great? And that wolf on the cake? Man, Cora did such a good job!”

“Yeah, she did. Come on, let’s get you home.” He puts an arm underneath Stiles’ back and starts to lift him up.

“No, no, I don’t wanna leave! Your place is so warm and homey and mine is cold and lonely. Heh, I rhymed.” Derek lets go of him and stands upright, peering down at him with wide eyes. “It smells real good, too. Like pine leaves and cinnamon. Reminds me of you, actually.”

Derek blinks in shock, replaying those words in his mind. He shakes his head, dismissing it as just the alcohol in Stiles’ system. Looking back down at the boy, he sees Stiles suddenly hugging the blanket he usually keeps on the back of the couch, making little content noises into it as he falls into a light sleep.

Derek feels his heart melt—just a little—before he slides his arms underneath the boy once more. Stiles starts to wiggle and whine in Derek’s arms, but Derek just holds him closer. He feels his shirt bunch up in one spot and sees Stiles’ fingers fisting the clothing as he begins to make those cute little content noises again. Derek stares down at him in awe and takes in the boy’s flushed face, eyelashes twitching against his cheeks, mouth open slightly as he relaxes against Derek.

Derek leans his head down and inhales the peppermint, honey and chemicals that permeate of Stiles’ sweaty skin, feeling a deep rumble in his chest. Blinking away the want, he carries Stiles up to his bedroom and sets him down on the bed. He slips his arms out from under him and starts to stand up when Stiles’ tightens his hold on Derek’s shirt. Derek blinks down at him and flickers his gaze to those pink, plush lips as they move, a soft whisper dancing through the air.

Stiles makes a noise of frustration and peers up at him through his eyelashes. “Please, Der. Stay.”

Derek’s heart flutters at the nickname and he’s nodding before he even realizes it, shrugging off his jumper. He climbs onto the bed beside Stiles and pulls the blankets up over them. Glancing down at the human, he stills, suddenly afraid to move, to ruin this moment. He’s afraid that he might’ve incorrectly read Stiles’ intentions and do something wrong or that Stiles will change his mind.

But then Stiles abruptly rolls over and tugs at Derek’s shirt until he moves down the bed. Long, gangly legs tangle up in his as Stiles tosses his arm over Derek’s torso, snuggling into his chest. Before Derek can say or do anything, Stiles lifts his head and softly presses his lips to Derek’s. Derek blinks in surprise and, in the next second, Stiles is cuddling up to him once more.

“Happy birthday, my Sourwolf,” Stiles whispers, his breath sending chills down Derek’s spine.

A warmth fills his bosom and Derek smiles as he cards his fingers through Stiles hair, listening to him fall asleep. He feels at ease, peaceful, knowing that what Stiles said was right. He is Stiles’ one and only sourwolf. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The original post can be found [here!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com/post/181560909326/justcallmesourwolf-i-posted-this-before-like-2)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
